


PJ and Gradient meet (Undertale AUs Oneshot)

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, i should do more oneshots, this was fun actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: PJ and Gradient meet, and decide to protect each other. They're good brothers like that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	PJ and Gradient meet (Undertale AUs Oneshot)

PaperJam wandered the anti-void, alone. Sure, he’d met his “parent”, Error. ( _If you can even call him that,_ PJ thought.) But it wasn’t like they were ever going to do anything more or less than hate each other. 

So he was alone.

With nothing. Not even a place to call home.

Until he met someone else.

At first glance, the stranger looked like Error. But it wasn’t him. PJ knew that, but he still felt some kind of connection. The stranger looked up.

“Oh! Hello!” Whoever it was ran over. “Who are you? Sorry, you’re the first person I’ve met here except for...” The stranger trailed off. PJ could guess who the exception had been. “Anyway. I’m Gradient! What’s your name?”

“...PaperJam. But you can just call me PJ.”

“Oh! Alright. Well, uh... you kinda look like me? And... um...”

“Error.” PJ finished the sentence. It wasn’t a question. “He’s your ‘mom’ too?”

“...yeah. Wait, does that mean we’re brothers?”

“Huh. I guess it does. Who’s your dad?”

“He said his name was Ink. Then he left. That was two weeks ago. I haven’t seen him since.”

PJ nodded grimly. “Yep, that sounds like him. He’s my dad too. He did almost the same thing with me. I tried to talk to Error but... well... you can imagine how that turned out.”

Gradient nodded, a serious expression on his face. 

Some sort of promise passed between them, a silent one, but they both heard it nonetheless. A promise that they’d protect each other. 

No matter what happened.

Well, that’s what brothers are for, right?


End file.
